True love never dies, it just gets stronger over time
by potterlife
Summary: "Jaz, I think I'm going crazy" "You're not crazy Soph, just in love" This is the story of the Australian exchange student who fell in love with the Scottish Hogwarts student. Living on separate sides of the world complicates things somehow.
1. Prologue

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Mum, if I don't you are a witch it is quite simple for you to get it to me"

It was September 1st 1990 and I, Sophie Grace Turner was finally going on my year long school trip to England. I was leaving Australia by portkey to arrive at the Hogwarts Express by 10:30. Mum was more nervous than I was.

At 9:30 I grasped my Mother's hand and she apparated us while my Dad apparated himself and my elder sister, Marie.

We arrived at my school and at 10:15 everyone started saying their goodbyes. I turned around to hug my sister goodbye when she just turned away. (Did I mention we don't get along) I hugged Mum and Dad before sliding in between my two best friends Chris Moore and Jazlyn Long. We all placed our fingers onto the portkey before feeling the familiar tug on our belly button and being wisked away. We landed in a huddle near by a few students.

Chris lent over and helped me up and we were both adjusting our appearance when the students walked over. I recognized Marietta straight away. We had people who we followed to class, stayed in the dorm. Etc. I was going to be with Marietta. She was easily the smallest one there. She is 11, I am 15! Our teacher Ms Martin took care of our bags and we all climbed into the train. Marietta said she would find me when the train ride finished and skipped of with her friends. I looked at her in shock. So much for looking after me.

I felt a hand on my back as they led me into an empty carriage. I turned around tk see Chris and Jazlyn followed closely by people who were actually their age!

"I'm Angelina Johnson" the tall dark skinned, dark haired girl said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

I turned to look at the guy standing behind Chris. When he didn't speak I raised my eyebrows at him before holding out my hand. He shook my hand before giving me a smile that

knew would cause a lot of trouble for me this year.

"I'm Oliver Wood"

**Well it's my first story so please be nice. (Or not you can be as mean as you like) I'm sorry it's short but I just wanted to start it of like this. They will get longer I promise. Please review. **

**xoxo**

** Potter_life. **


	2. Chapter 1

Everybody clapped as Phylis Whitehead was finally sorted into Slytherin. Oliver who was on my right had his head in his hands as he tapped the table lightly with the end of his fingers. Jazlyn sat on my left picking at her finger nails and humming to Jingle Bells. I flicked Jazlyn in the side of her head and held my hand over Olivers to shut them up. Seconds later the food appeared and we all quickly scooped food onto our plates.

I was still in awe of the powerful wizard that stood at the front of the hall. Albus Dumbledore was the most talented wizard of all time. Every few seconds I would look up at him losing track of the entire conversation.

"Would you look at your food and not at me love?" I looked slightly to the left from where I was looking at Dumbledore and saw Oliver raising his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry "Love" but I'm to busy looking at him to look at you" I said gesturing towards Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted that you are perving on Dumbledore and not me" Oliver said smirking.

"I'm not perving on Dumbledore you imbecile, he is just a great wizard" I said shoving him with my shoulder.

"Imbecile? So you're not perving on me?" Oliver said wiping away a fake tear.

"Sorry to disappoint you" I said snatching the roll off Jazlyns plate while she faced the other way.

"So, Taylor or Chris a boyfriend from home?" He said looking back at his plate.

"No way they are both friendzoned so bad" I said winking at Taylor across the table.

Taylor Knowles had been my best friend since diapers and his girlfriend Abigail Smith was one of my closest friends as well. Abigail was on Taylors left and Elizabeth Last was on Abigails left. We had all been good friends since we were little and all of us were 15 except for Elizabeth who was just 16.

"Good" Oliver replied winking at me quickly.

We walked to the library where Professor McGonagal was waiting for us to let us know where we were sleeping.

"We have decided to have all of the Australians sleeping in rooms together, if you are a Hogwarts student you may choose to sleep here or in your dorm" Professor McGonagal said.

I felt myself let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't spend a whole year with Marietta and her friends.

"Don't look so relieved we still have to handle her" someone whispered in my ear. I spun around to see Marietta clinging to Oliver as if her life depended on it.

I started laughing until Professor McGonagal glared at me and I turned it into a cough. We followed the teachers to the end of the corridor where a huge portrait of a wizard stood.

"Password?" He asked.

"Dumbledore" Professor McGonagal said.

The door opened and we followed into the room.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right"

Chris and I watched with laughter as Marietta said goodbye to Oliver before we both turned towards our own dorms.

I jumped onto a bed and looked around.

On the bed on my left was Jazlyn, curly black hair, brown eyes, very tall and skinny. On my right was Abigail, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, long legs, athletic and basically who every guy dreamed about. On Jazlyns left was Elizabeth, curly blonde hair, brown eyes, short and skinny. On Elizabeths left was Angelina, wavy dark brown hair, dark skin, brown eyes, athletic, skinny and tall. On Angelinas left was Alicia Spinnet. Elizabeth was with her. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. On Alicias left was Cho Chang. Abigail was with her. Cho was Mariettas best friend so I wasnt the only one with an eleven year old. Cho had brown hair and brown eyes. Then next was Marietta, red hair, brown eyes, tall and skinny. I'm just chocolate brown hair, light blue eyes, short, skinny and athletic.

Marietta and Cho were sitting in the corner giggling about merlin knows what. Elizabeth was reading once again another book. Angelina and Alicia were reading through a quidditch magazine. Jazlyn, Abigail and I were sitting on my bed writing letters to our family.

"Could you girls either tell us what is funny or be a bit quieter?" Elizabeth said.

"Nothing is funny we were just talking about Oliver Wood, don't you think Marietta would be perfect for him" Cho said.

Everyone besides Abigail and Marietta held their laughter in but everyone's shoulders were soon shaking and our pillows were being stuffed into our mouths to stop any laughter from comiing out. That was how Chris, Taylor, Oliver and Percy Weasley found us.

With me sitting on the ground with my head in my pillow. Abigail who couldn't hide it any longer silently laughing to herself in the corner. Jazlyn, Alicia and Angelina were rolling on the ground crying. Elizabeth had her head in her book whilst Marietta and Cho looked on confused.

"What's so funny?" Chris said as he slid on the floor next to me.

"I'll tell you later" I said finally controlling myself.

"You look so familiar and it is driving me crazy" Oliver said sitting across from me.

"Ever been to Australia?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah last year with the school" he said. That was when I realized that this wasn't the first time meeting Oliver Wood.


	3. Chapter 2

1 year earlier

I was on my way to the quidditch pitch when Jazlyn came running up to me.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie"

"Jazlyn, Jazlyn, Jazlyn"

"You should here what I heard about one of the English exchange students" Jazlyn said excitedly.

"Yeah?" I said.

Jazlyn loved to gossip she lived for gossip.

"He's been with so many girls like wow, I think he has been with the entire girl population of this school in one week!"

"What's his name?" I asked as we started walking again.

"No idea but, Lachie said someone made a really dirty joke about his last name, anyway I will see you later" Jazlyn said running off.

I shook my head at my best friends running figure before walking onto the quidditch pitch.

There was a figure flying on the pitch already so I climbed onto my broom and flew up towards them.

"Mind if I fly on the other end of the pitch" I said squinting in the sunlight.

"No that's fine as long as you go out with me afterwards" he said with an unfamiliar Scottish accent.

"In your dreams, looks like I will postpone my flying" I said raising my eyebrows.

"No it's ok, I'm sorry I will leave you be" he said looking sincere.

"Thanks. Just curious but what's your last name?" I asked.

"Wood. Why?"

"So you're the English student who is hooking up with half the school" I said starting to turn on my broom.

"Who me?" He said faking innocence.

I giggled before flying away.

"What's your name?" He yelled.

"See ya later wood"

* * *

><p>"Sophie?"<p>

"Oh you remember me from all of the countless girls you were with in Australia" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Please tell me you weren't one of them" Oliver said putting his head in his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said coldly.

"I thought that I would never see those girls again" Oliver said.

"Well I can tell you that you weren't, but I do remember you, do you remember a certain meeting on a certain quidditch pitch?" I said raising my eyebrows.

Woods mouth sprung open like he had the most shocking news.

"That was you?" Oliver said shuffling forward to look closer at me.

"Umm...yes?" I said cautiously.

"Prove it" he said looking at me suspiciously.

"You can fly on the other end of the pitch if you date me afterwards" I said standing up to stand on the bed.

"Umm...ok I'm going to bed" Oliver said standing up with a frown on his face.

"What was that about?" I asked Chris.

"I have no idea" Chris said standing up and giving me a quick hug before rushing out of the room. Percy and Taylor followed quickly after.

"He is so perfect" Marietta sighed.

I rolled my eyes before changing into my PJs and climbing into bed. I was just in bed when there was a knocking on the window next to my bed.

I climbed out of bed and opened the Window for the owl. I took the letter of the Owls leg before giving it a quick treat and opening the letter.

_Goodnight. _

_Wood. xx _

I felt my heart race then cursed myself for doing so. I shoudn't feel this way for someone like Oliver. But he looks so perfect and the way he acted tonight was too strange for me to just be one of his girls. Maybe he can just be a bit of fun for this year. Maybe I can control my feelings.

_We need to talk. _

_Sophie. xx_

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked down to breakfast, complaining about the early morning (i am not a morning person) with Abigail to find Taylor and Chris waiting for us. We all took a seat in the great hall and started eating.<p>

"I know something about you" Chris sang under his breath looking at me.

"What?" I snapped knowing that he would keep this up for days.

"Someone in England likes you" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Cause that would work out, I don't really care" I said feeling my heart race. Could it be Oliver?

Before I could ask anymore questions a body landed on the table next to me with their head on my shoulder.

"Why can't school start later?" Oliver groaned.

"Not a morning person either I see" I said praying to merlin that I wasn't blushing.

"I once slept in till 10...at night" he said finally sitting up to eat.

"Bullshit" Chris said. "No one can beat Sophie at sleeping in"

"Looks like you guys would make the perfect couple" Jazlyn said winking at me. (I had shown her the note from the night before)

"Looks like we would" Oliver said grinning at me.

And cue my embarrassing blush.

Chris nudged me before throwing me a quick wink. I shook my head at him before elbowing him in the ribs.

"What lesson do you have first?" Oliver said turning his head for a second to look at me.

"Umm...History of Magic" I said looking at my timetable.

"I do to, does anyone else have History of Magic" Oliver said.

"Jazlyn and Angelina" I said looking at Jazlyn for confirmation.

"Why aren't you going with Marietta to her class?" Oliver said standing and offering me his hand.

I just raised my eyebrows before taking his hand.


End file.
